Relaciones España-Estados Unidos/España
Reyes españoles con presidentes estadounidenses Felipe VI= Felipe VI de España Ronald Reagan - Sin imagen.jpg| Ronald Reagan recibe en la Casa Blanca al príncipe Felipe Bill Clinton - Felipe VI.jpg| El príncipe Felipe saluda al ex presidente de EEUU Bill Clinton Clinton a su llegada al foro de empleo y juventud. | Kiko Huesca / Efe Felipe VI - George W. Bush.jpg| El Príncipe y George W. Bush, ayer en Washington. ASSOCIATED PRESS Barack Obama - Felipe VI.jpg| Felipe VI y el presidente de EEUU, Barack Obama, en la Casa Blanca, el pasado año. POOL Donald Trump - Felipe VI.jpg| El presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, y el rey Felipe VI, en su encuentro en el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca, en Washington. REUTERS/Jonathan Ernst |-| Juan Carlos I= Juan Carlos I de España John F. Kennedy - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El presidente recibió a los Príncipes cuando Franco aún no había decidido quién sería su sucesor. Juan Carlos I - Richard Nixon.jpg| El príncipe, Juan Carlos de Borbón, mantuvo una entrevista en La Moncloa con Nixon. | EFE Gerald Ford - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El primer presidente de Estados Unidos con el que se reunió el Rey Don Juan Carlos fue Gerald Ford, cuyo mandato abarcó desde 1974 a 1977. ABC Jimmy Carter - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos I, junto al segundo presidente de Estados Unidos de su Reinado, Jimmy Carter, en la Casa Blanca (18 de febrero de 1980). AP Juan Carlos I - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Reagan, junto a Juan Carlos I- ABC George H. W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| George Bush, presidente de Estados Unidos, el Rey Juan Carlos I y Mijail Gorbachov, presidente de la URSS, juntos en la 'Conferencia de Paz en Oriente Próximo' celebrada en Madrid, 30 de octubre de 1991. Bill Clinton - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos muestra la ciudad de Granada al expresidente americano Bill Clinton. ABC George W. Bush - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, en la visita al rancho del presidente de EE UU, George W. Bush, en noviembre de 2004. REUTERS Barack Obama - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos y Barack Obama hablaron de Venezuela y Cuba, entre otros temas. EFE/Casa de S.M. el Rey/Santiago Borja Primeros ministros españoles con presidentes estadounidenses Pedro Sánchez= Pedro Sánchez Barack Obama - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El líder socialista, Pedro Sánchez, durante la reunión privada con el presidente de EEUU. CASA BLANCA Donald Trump - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Saludo entre el presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, y el presidente español, Pedro Sánchez. - EFE / HORST WAGNER |-| Mariano Rajoy= Mariano Rajoy Bill Clinton - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Bill Clinton y Mariano Rajoy juntos en La Moncloa. EFE George W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Bush recibe hoy en la Casa Blanca a Rajoy y al resto de líderes de la Unión Demócrata Internacional Barack Obama - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Los temas clave de la reunión entre Barack Obama y Mariano Rajoy © REUTERS/ Jonathan Ernst Donald Trump - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Trump da bienvenida a Rajoy en la Casa Blanca. EFE |-| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero= José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero Bill Clinton - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Bill Clinton saluda desde la entrada del palacio de la Moncloa, junto a José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. ULY MARTIN George W. Bush - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente de España, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, con el presidente de Estados Unidos, George W. Bush. AFP Barack Obama - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Obama y Zapatero, juntos en Praga. | Reuters |-| José María Aznar= José María Aznar Jimmy Carter - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es Bill Clinton - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es George W. Bush - José María Aznar.jpg| International Leaders meet for a one-day emergency summit meeting at Lajes Field, Azores, to discuss the possibilities of war in Iraq. Pictures foreground left-to-right is British Prime Minister Tony Blair, US President George W. Bush and Spanish Prime Minister Jose Maria Aznar. (Released to Public) Staff Sgt. Michelle Michaud, USAF |-| Felipe González= Felipe González Felipe González - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente de los EEUU Jimmy Carter en una reunión con Felipe González. diariorc.com Felipe González - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Felipe González i Ronald Reagan fotografiats el 21 de juny del 1983 durant la visita del president espanyol a la Casa Blanca - Arxiu/EFE Felipe González - George H. W. Bush.jpg| España impulsa en la ONU una segunda edición de la Conferencia de Madrid. Foto: Casa Blanca Bill Clinton - Felipe González.jpg| Clinton y González, en 1995 en La Moncloa. MARISA FLÓREZ Caudillos españoles con presidentes estadounidenses Francisco Franco= Francisco Franco Dwight D. Eisenhower - Francisco Franco.jpg| Francisco Franco recibe a Dwight D. Eisenhower, en diciembre de 1959. / CIFRA GRAFICA Francisco Franco - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon and Generalissimo Francisco Franco stand for the playing of the national anthems after Nixon's arrival at the Madrid airport in October, 1970. RED GRANDY/STARS AND STRIPES Francisco Franco - Gerald Ford.jpg| Franco y Arias Navarro reciben al presidente Ford y a su esposa, Betty, en Barajas. | EFE Fuentes Categoría:España-Estados Unidos